randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Jackson
- Adult Michael = }} |caption = Bentley Green and Nice Peter as Michael Jackson |fullname = Michael Joseph Jackson |nicknames = The King of Pop MJ Michael Joe Jackson Wacko Jacko Jacko The Gloved One Applehead |born = August 29, 1958 Gary, Indiana |died = June 25, 2009 (aged 50) Los Angeles, California |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = - Adult Michael= }} |ERBnumber = Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley |vs = Elvis Presley |releasedate = April 2, 2012 |votecount = 66% |location = Yellow & Purple Flowers Blue background}} Michael Jackson battled Elvis Presley in Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley. He was played by Bentley Green as a kid and by Nice Peter as a adult. Information on the Rapper Michael Joseph Jackson (born August 29, 1958) is an American singer, dancer, song writer, and pop star. He is often called the King of Pop because of his great music and hits, such as "Thriller," "Billie Jean," and "Beat It." Jackson invented the dance move known as the moonwalk and also became known for being sued for child molestation charges, which may or may not have been true, and being part of The Jackson Five as a child. He is recognized as the most successful entertainer of all time by Guinness World Records. Lyrics 'Verse 1' Young Michael Jackson: Oooh, Elvis Presley as I live and breathe. You stole rock and roll, gave us Rockabilly cheese. You dance like an epileptic, nothing but left feet. I've seen it! Every record you set, man, I beat it! Here's a tip: don't swallow a bucket of drugs, So you won't die on the toilet dropping hunks of Burning Love. I'm Bad, I'm a Smooth Criminal, better face up. Call me Ed Sullivan, shoot you from the waist up! Watch me Moonwalk and I step on your Blue Suede. Even in death, I go platinum on Blu-Ray. Spitting out hits since I was six years old. I'm the King of Pop! You're the King of Jelly Rolls! 'Verse 2' Adult Michael Jackson: Oooh, it's about time for a Thriller. Didn't lose any chocolate, I just added vanilla. I'm going Off The Wall, I won't stop 'til I get enough. Whooping your big fat ass with my shiny glove. How you gonna talk about the birds and the bees, When you met your own wife when she was only 14? Then you made one daughter, she (ah) came to me. I took her to my Neverland Ranch to Hee-Hee. You shoulda stayed in the army, dude. Shamone, even Tito looks better than you. I'm singing Aaaahhhhhh. You're singing Don't Be Cruel. There's only one crown baby, let the one King rule! Trivia *Jackson was indirectly mentioned in Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga by Lady Gaga when she mentioned the Jackson Five, in Justin Bieber vs Beethoven by Justin Bieber when he claimed that he was the next Michael Jackson, and indirectly again in Mozart vs Skrillex when Skrillex says that Mozart's father makes the Jackson Five's family look like the Family Circus. **Skrillex is the only person to mention Jackson after he rapped. **Every time that he was mentioned, it was by a modern music artist. ***This makes Jackson and the Jackson Five the most mentioned performers/artists in ERB. **Michael Jackson is the 6th person to be mentioned (indirectly) in a battle after they appear, after John Lennon, Adolf Hitler, Bill O'Reilly, Chuck Norris, and Albert Einstein. *He is the first rapper to be portrayed by two different people in one battle. *So far, young Michael Jackson is the youngest rapper to appear in a rap battle. **Nevertheless, he, Pleistarchus, and Ignorance and Want are the only kids that have appeared in ERB.